1159 PM
by Riku's World
Summary: it was almost the end of your birthday, and yamamoto suddenly come for you at that night and he didn't know he still have time to celebrate your b'day or not. curious? check this, YamamotoxReader fic


**11.59 P.M**

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: ? x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and of course you~ I only own the plot~

Warning: OOC~, grammar error

A/N: I'm making this in my b'day tday~ :3 but I'm in hurry since it will be ended in several minutes, hahaha. Anyway, enough of my nonsense, enjoy~ XD

Tonight would be just the same day like every passed years, to celebrate this day alone with no cake, no candle, no music, no family, no friend, nothing….only to be accompanied by the loneliness. You sighed, feeling somehow adapted to your loneliness no matter how hurt it was like it would like it would kill you if the feeling became deeper any longer.

Recalling that happy moment at the orphanage was painful enough, such a warm treat for an orphan like you when they celebrated your birthday, even though you didn't know who your parents were, you still felt happy. You shook your head, trying to not remember, all of that happy moments ended so many years ago after the orphanage was broken down due to the fire accident… it was 12 years ago….

suddenly your phone rang loudly, you looked at the caller name and only found 'unknown' displayed on the screen, tired of wondering who called you, you ignored the phone. Just after the ring ended, the doorbell started to rang loudly competing with the sound of the swift rain. With a lazy move, you stood up and proceeded to the door while wondering who would come in such a rainy night….and you really want to smack that person for coming in such a night time, it was 11.40 P.M for God's sake! You grabbed the umbrella next to the front table beside the door and got ready to strike anyone who dares to disturb you.

You tried hard to figure who it was but you failed, totally, the rain made the peephole became obscure. Swallowed hard, you carefully unlocked the door lock and waited until the person stepped in, and then swung the umbrella as hard as you can to the person.

"(Y/n)! It's me!"

A familiar voice made you open your closed eyes and you quickly drew the umbrella back, "Takeshi?"

Gosh! You hit him really hard! You were sure his arm that he used to block the umbrella would be bruised. But put that aside since he disturbed your lonely night today, you wanted to scold him for breaking into your personal space.

The swordsman closed the door and grinned to you, "Ahahaha! You surprised me, (y/n)!"

You glared coldly at the man and turned back, ignoring him. Proceeded to the cupboard only to take a towel then threw it to Yamamoto who gave you a cheesy grin while waiting for you command to come in, he knew you hated dirtiness. As for him now, he was wet and his lower pants was full with mud as he ran all the way from nowhere to your apartment only to make it as a shelter.

"Just come in… and sit… Dry yourself." You ordered before went to the kitchen to make something hot.

"Okay~!" Yamamato happily came and sat on the tatami while drying himself with the towel, feeling warm inside your home sweet home.

After a few minutes, you returned to the room and sat in front of the swordsman, passing him a glass of hot honey lemonade tea. "What are you doing in such time….?"

Carefully sipping the tea, he gave you a cheesy smile, and said innocently, "Ahahaha, well, in my way home, it was raining! And I remember your house! So I decided to take a visit. Hahaha!"

"It's disturbing… and I have to taking care of a big stray dog…"

"Woof~! I know you won't mind, hahahaha!"

"…you're an adult now Takeshi…. And you still act like a child…"

"Hahaha, really? Anyway, I still have time, so I need to give you this." The man in front of you busied himself with the box that he brought, like opening it, and then took it out far from your sight since he was backing you and until he finally turned around facing you.

You gasped silently, gazing at the man in disbelief as he holding a cake, there was your name there… "Take…shi…?"

"Happy birthday, (y/n)!"

"W-why…how can you….remember… N-no….why did you…. know my birthday?"

"I have my ways you know, hahaha. Make a wish, (y/n)! Hurry, it's 8 minute more to 12!"

You hugged the enthusiast man in front of you tightly, making the man surprised but lucky for him he didn't drop the cake to the tatami or he would spend some times to clean it. He awkwardly asked, "Are you…okay (y/n)?" it was usually him who took the first move, and this was his first experience where you hugged him based on your own action.

"I hate you…" You muttered while rubbing your eyes to the fabric on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Hahaha, I know. And you love me too, right?"

"I was so lonely… If only you always here…"

He felt guilty for not spending more time with you, not that he didn't know your lonely feels…but he had some kind of mission that made him has to leave you. You never said anything about your loneliness; he always thought a short text message or a letter should be enough, but he was wrong…

"I'm sorry…I'll try to spend more time with you…" He patted your head and sighed silently, "So please don't cry…"

He wouldn't know your feeling as you only met him for 11 months and dated in for 5 months, he always had those kind of dangerous mafia mission that he told you in the first time when you tired to spend more time with him.

"I wish you were there in those 12 years…"

Yamamoto pushed you from his shoulder and making you leaned in his arms while kissing your teary eyes gently, "You have me now… You don't have to feel lonely anymore…"

Locking each other orbs intensely, you knew what he was going to do after. He kissed your cheek gently and then proceeded to your lips, connecting his icy lips to your pink one. The contrast feel made you gasped and your grasped your hand tighter on his sleeves, making him amused by your action that he thought was a cute one.

11.59 P.M

Yamamoto pulled out his tongue from your hot cavern, making your entwined saliva flowing out from your mouth as he proceeded to clean it with his tongue. Once again looking at your eyes and softly said, "Once again, happy birthday (y/n)…"

And as he finished his words, the clock letting out a musical sound, showing the time…

12.00 P.M

Once again he gave you those magical touches from his lips, gently caressing your own lips while whispering gently to your ears sometimes:

_I'll never make you feel lonely…not this night….not tomorrow…forever…_

A/N: Kyaaaah! I'm dizzy for texting to fast…. o...was the story okay? Hmm, whydo I feel somewhat blunt…. But yeah, please review :3 thanks for reading~ XD


End file.
